Evil Changes
by BrolysBride05
Summary: A Cross Over Between DBZINUSM, sorry, I felt creative, anyway, Broly was put in yet another tank and is told he has to find a mate or he dies, guess whose the only choice, the one and only daughter of his enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in a lab, far away, Broly is put in another tank, but trying to be kept alive. He opens his eyes and blinks a bit then starts to look around and spots a scientist. He growls but then he hears a voice, "Nuh uh, Broly, I saved your life, do you want me to cut the plug and leave you here to die, without a mate and a heir to leave behind. I don't think so" explained the scientist as he smirked successfully. Broly looked down in shame and then nodded back up at the scientist. The scientist came around to face Broly and then put in the coordinates for draining the tank and letting him out. Broly lands on his feet on the bottom of the tank. Then, looks up at the scientist who is still smirking. Broly takes off the breathing mask and stands up. He starts to walk toward the scientist and then nods hello. "Well, nice to meet you Broly, now, I know you are a saiyan and saiyans need a mate to be able to survive and make heirs. So, I'm going to do you a favor and help you find one here, on Earth and I know just the one" explained the scientist as he looked up at the man 3 times his height. "Aren't there just male saiyans here, only two full and 3 half?" asked Broly as he raised an eyebrow. "Ah, that's where you're wrong, one of those half saiyans has a twin sister" explained the scientist chuckling a bit. "Really?" he asked as he knelt down in hope not really caring about love, just for a heir. "Yes, Gohan, Kakorot's eldest son, has a twin sister" he explained as he walked toward a room where Broly's clothes were held. "Where is she?" he asked coldly as he looked around and then looked at his clothes. "She's with her mother and her family, she doesn't fight with the men, but I hear she trains with her mother while they are away" he chuckled knowing she might hurt her mother in the process.

"That's nice, so tell me the coordinates on where she is, or bring me to her" he explained as he put on his last boot. "I'll bring you there, she'll probably be in town getting food and stuff for her little brother" he explained as he walked out to where a ship was and he used a remote to let out a ladder to get into the ship. "How sweet" he sarcastically scolded as he entered the ship with the scientist. "She really is, I hear she is such a sweet woman, she'll do anything to help her friends and family and she has such good manners" explained the scientist as he turned on the ship and started out of the building. "How exciting" he scolded, crossed his arms not paying attention to what he is saying. 'I wonder if she's even beautiful or looks exactly like Kakorot, ugh, nasty' he thought to himself as he looked outside the window until he felt them stop. "We're here" explained the scientist as he opened the space ship and walked into a garage. "This is where we park the ships when we are in town" explained the scientist before Broly asked what it was. They exited the garage into a glass room which Broly found out to be an elevator. He looked out in awe at the town that they were in. "Yes, its beautiful isn't it?" asked the scientist as he looked out the glass. They were at the bottom and got up, the scientist took out a detector for the search of any saiyans. "Well, Vegeta and his son are together at home, Kakorot is off the map, and Goten looks like he's at school and it looks like Gohan and Dina are together, well, in the same place. Oh, it's a weekday they must be in college by now, learning, it's almost time to get out, we'll get there in time to watch them come out" explained the scientist as he walked toward the school. Broly followed with his arms still crossed. They finally stopped in front of a big building

"Ah Orange Star University, such a great place, I bet we'll see Dina come out with her friends, her brother leaves from the back." He explained as he looked at his watch. "Right about…….Now" he explained as they heard a bell and they saw a wave of teenagers and early 20 year olds come out. A bunch of girls walked out together, "Ah Dina, how are you dear?" asked the scientist as he walked up to the girls. "I'm fine Dr. Stein" she explained as she grasped her books and nodded with a smile. Broly wasn't looking at them but in another direction. "I'd like you to meet someone", he takes her hand and walks her to Broly, "Dina, this is Broly, please don't be afraid, I did some work on him, he isn't as wild as he used to be, he can control his powers now" explained Dr. Stein as he pointed his hand toward him. Broly was still looking the other way while the scientist talked to her. "Oh, my, another saiyan, I heard so much about him, but, if what you say is true Dr. Stein, then that's good" she explained sweetly as she rubbed the scientists head. "Dina, I know you are in heat, and you need a mate, because you'll die if you don't, so maybe, you can try comforting with Broly until you are ready to mate each other" whispered the scientist as he winked at her. "Oh, Dr, that's so nice of you, but I don't think he wants to mate with the daughter of his enemies, I would, uh, love to, but I think I'm not the woman, I don't think I'm his type, I'm not as pretty as a saiyan woman would be" she explained as she blushed and put a hand over her face to hide her blushing. "Well, it's up to him, Broly, look at the girl at least" explained the Dr as he tugged on his pants. She held a hand over her face to hide her blushing still. Broly sighed in anger and then looked at her. She was more beautiful than a saiyan woman, dear Kami, she sounded as beautiful as she was too. He wanted to see the rest of her face, so he gently removed her hand and looked at her face. He was in awe but it wasn't shown, he kept a still look on his face.

"Well, Broly?" asked the Dr. as he waited for an answer. "She'll do fine" he explained as he walked away. Dina sighed in relief and then started to walk away. "Where are you going?" asked Broly as he looked back. "Well, you sounded like you really didn't like me, but I'm sorry" she explained as she bowed her head in sorrow. "It's fine, let's get on the ship and start knowing each other" he explained coldly as he walked back to the garage. She nodded in response and walked beside him as she stared at the ground trying not to look at him. 'If I look at him, my heat will rise, and I'll just pounce on him, and I don't want him to hurt me' she thought to herself as she entered the elevator with him and the Dr. They finally got to their floor and entered the ship and they were off to the building they were at before. "Dina, I'm going to have to tell him that you're in heat, sooner or later" he explained as he looked back at the Broly who was staring out the window. She nodded and looked out the window in embarrassment and tried to hide herself. "Broly, Dina is in heat, so, the reason she isn't probably looking at you is because it'll make her worsen and want you now, and she wants to get to know you first" explained Dr. as he looked back at him. "What?" he asked in a low voice so she couldn't hear. The Dr put it on auto pilot and walked back to him. "She's in heat, if she doesn't mate soon, she'll die, something her father nor Vegeta knows because he thinks because she's human she cant die, but she can as much as a full blooded saiyan" whispered the Dr. as he stopped in front of Broly. "Wow, so, that goes for me too then?" he asked as he stared coldly at the Dr. as he watched the Dr nod in reply. They soon stopped and were placed in a garage. Dina walked out first and looked around while waiting for them to come out.

"Dina, come with me, I have a room set up for you already" explained the Dr as he walked down a hall. He opened a door and showed her in, "This is where you will be staying for the next couple weeks, across the hall from Broly, here Broly, and this is your room" the Dr explained as he opened Broly's bedroom door. Broly entered it and shut the door, he quickly got undressed and into the shower. Dina heard the water going and thought about taking one herself. "Thank you, I appreciate this" she explained as she waved when he exited and she closed the door. She stripped down and entered the shower as she turned on the water.

With Broly in his shower…………..

"Oh Kami, she's done so much on my body, she is so beautiful, just hearing she was in heat made my manhood go erect, how is this?" he explained as he started to rub himself off and closed his eyes trying to imagine her hands on his manhood. Her tiny hands on his large manhood and her wet and naked with her hair sticking to her skin and with her blushing with her eyes closed. It made him much worse and he started to go faster. He started to hear whimpering from her room even through the water and he groaned in reply.

With Dina in her shower…………….

"Wow, he's so big, it makes me kind of want him as a mate, so he could protect me and, oh, he's so handsome" she explained as she touched her folds and then stuck a finger inside of her. She started to whimper and then she heard a groan coming from Broly's room she started to put two more in and she panted some more until she felt like screaming. "BROLY" she screamed in pleasure as she climaxed just enough for him to hear her.

Back with Broly……

"Did she just call my name? In pleasure? Ha, she wants me" he explained as he went faster and groaned louder. "DINA" he screamed as he finished and his cum went down the drain. He exited the shower put a towel around his waist and then ran into her room. He saw her with a robe on and she gasped as she turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked with a cold face on. "Oh, nothing, sorry, did I startle you?" she asked blushing as she bent her head down still trying to look away. 'You did more than startle me' he thought to himself as he groaned. "Are you okay?" she asked she looked up a bit worriedly. "I'm fine" he explained coldly and walked back into his room. "Good night" she explained as she watched him leave. He looked back and watched her get her bed ready. He started to walk back in his room and heard her door close and his open. He walked into his room and lay on his bed to sleep. They both closed their eyes sighing.

The Next Day………

"Wake up Dina, Broly" stated the Dr. over the intercom over their beds. They woke up at the same time, thinking something's wrong, getting in their fighting stances. "WHATS WRONG?" screamed Dina as she ran only wearing underwear and a big button up shirt. Broly came in with the boxers the Dr. left him, which he didn't even know it was for, but he saw the note that the Dr left him explaining what it was. He didn't understand what the opening in the front was with the button but he just ignored it. "Nothings wrong child, it's just breakfast time, come sit" he explained as he sat down at the table with the steaming piles of food. "WOW, GOSH I'M HUNGRY HOW DID YOU KNOW!" she explained as she ran over to the table. She waited for Broly to walk over and sit down before she sat down. "Mmmmmm, this looks so good" she explained as she sat down and crossed her legs. Broly sat the left of her, her right leg was crossed which meant that he could see it. "Mmmm, Doc, this is great" she explained as she grabbed a biscuit, some eggs, tons of bacon, sausage and ham. She looked over at Broly, who was already eating the meat, and smirked slyly, "Oh look over there!" she yelled as she pointed to a random spot. Broly looked and Dina grabbed some of his meat. Broly looked back seeing Dina with the meat half way to her plate. He chuckled as he grabbed some of hers. She whimpered in reply and placed the meat she got down. He looked at her and smirked evilly as he continued to eat his breakfast.

She started to blush and then her hand moved up to his leg. She blushed and turned away, her saiyan instincts were kicking in. Broly looked down at her, and then looked at the Dr who was eating and reading the newspaper. He smirked and looked down at Dina again. He placed a hand on her thigh rubbing it, and then saw her head turn, she was still blushing. She was whimpering at the feeling of his hand on her thigh. Broly chuckled under his breath at the sight. She started to move her hand toward his boxers and she tried to cover her face from embarrassment. He groaned softly as her hand crossed over his manhood. She grasped it lightly and gasped at the size and thickness. She started to whimper louder and his hand slowly moved toward her womanhood. She whimpered a bit louder and then the Dr. flipped his newspaper just to see what's going on, "OH MORE FOOD, I'll be right back" he explained as he put the paper down and walked into the kitchen. "Oh Kami, yes touch me there" she whimpered as she ran her hand up and down his member through the fabric. "We should stop, before I do something bad to you, I might have to take you forcefully, and I don't want to see blood and guts all over" he explained as he removed his hand, trying to stay as cold as possible. "You're right' she explained as she whimpered and lifted her hand back into her lap. He groaned as her hand left his manhood.

"Here you go, more food" explained the Dr as he rolled in a cart with food. He could see that the girl was merely 5'0 while he 7'5. He placed the food on the table and they grabbed the meat like vultures trying to feed their hunger for sex. "So, Dina, how is the record coming?" asked the Dr. as he sat down waiting for an answer. "Fine, almost done with it, I just got to do two more songs, and then I'm famous" she explained with a chuckle and smiled at her food. "Wow, the last time I heard, you were just starting, I know you enjoy singing, but wow, that's a lot of singing to do for, what 14 songs?" he asked as he laughed in amazement and leaned an elbow on the table leaning his hand on his head. "Oh yes, that's the regular singer, but this here is super singer, I can go on singing forever" she explained as she leant back and smiled as she put a piece of ham in her mouth. "Wow, I wish I can hear one of your songs, can you sing one for me now?" asked the Dr, waiting for a hopeful answer. "Sure, but first, I got to tell you, you know that rapper, Petey Pablo, I was in his Freek a Leek video, just watch the music video, its so inappropriate but I did it anyway" she explained as she covered her face in embarrassment while laughing and shaking her head. "OH MY DINA, YOU MUST OF GOT A LOT OF MONEY FOR DOING THAT VIDEO" he yelled a bit while laughing.

"I did, I did, I did it for the money, I….really don't know what to say right now, because I'm so embarrassed" she explained as she twirled a lock of hair trying not to laugh and her face all red. "I'll have to see that video, but later, it looks like you two are done, I'll go in and tell the robots to clean the dishes" he explained as he stepped off his chair and on his way to kitchen. "Don't worry Doc, ill do them" she explained as she grabed a bunch of plates and placed them on her head and then pilled some more, until she had two pills for each hand. "I'll be back as soon as they're done" she explained as she bent down a bit and opened the revolving door, so she doesn't break the dishes, with her foot. She enters the kitchen and starts to place them on the counter. Broly watched as the scientist shook his head with a smile and heard he mutter, "Just like her mother". Broly smirked and walked into the kitchen to ask what the little opening is on his boxers. He saw her cleaning dishes and still smirked as he walked toward her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I ask you something?" he asked lightly with a cold face on now. "Sure" she replied as she put down the dish in the sink and turned off the water and put down the towel. "What is this for?" he asked as he pointed down to the opening. "Oh gosh, oh, um", she blushes and starts to walk toward him, "This is when you have to go to the bathroom, and you don't feel like pulling down your under pants" she explained as she pointed toward the button. "oh, wow, like this?" he explained as he unbuttoned it and Dina could see his large member, it then tried to pop out for some fresh air because it was being held by the fabric. She gasped as it hung out of his boxers. "Oh, wow, you got quite some…..package….there" she explained as she tried to look away, the scene before made it even worse for her. "Thank you" he explained with a smirk, still not doing anything to hide his manhood. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his member which erected at the feeling of her hand. He groaned at the feeling and closed his eyes in relief. Dina closed her eyes and started to jerk him off. She came closer to him and she whimpered for him to come and take her. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes to him. Still jerking him off and whimpering. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, seeing her blushing with her eyes half closed. He crashed his lips on hers and grabbed her face to hold her in place. Dina felt his fangs growing against her lips and she felt hers soon come after.

He pulled away panting heavily, wanting more. "We have to stop" he explained as he watched her nod, seeing her fangs as she panted. "Yes, we have to, I want to get to know you more" she explained as she nodded and headed back to cleaning dishes. He exited and walked to his room, he sat down on the chair that looked like a throne. He growled a bit and grabbed the edges of the arms. "Kami, she's making me worse, and me, oh Kami, I'm making her worse" he explained as he stared at his erection which died down as soon as he released at the thought of her. He stopped his panting and then looked up to look at his room. She heard her coming down the hall singing We Belong Together. 'She sounds like an angel' he thought as he leant his head over to hear.

"Gosh, I wish I didn't have feelings toward him, it just makes me worse, I might be in love with him, and soon enough, I probably will be if I'm not already" she explained as she opened her door. Broly heard what she said and he chuckled lightly in delight. 'Oh sweet princess, I may be in love with you too, what the! PRINCESS? What am I saying?' he screamed in his mind as he walked towards the bed. Dina walked towards her bed and closed her eyes. "I'm crazy if I think my father would accept him" she spoke to herself as she grabbed a pillow and smashed it to her face. She started to cry, "Why does my life have to be so complicated, its crazy" she muffled as she cried in her pillow.

Broly sat up and listened to hear what the noise was. 'She's crying, why?' he thought to himself as he got up. He opened his door and then walked over to hers. He leaned his head over her door. He heard her crying, "Why does my life have to be so complicated, it's crazy", he frowned at that comment. He opened the door and saw her remove the pillow from her face. Her face was all red and her eyes still wet with tears. She gasped and tried to cover herself from embarrassment. "Why are you crying?" he asked coldly as he stood there with his arms crossed. "I'm just so confused, my father won't accept that we are mates, when we are mates, I cant even control myself right now, I can't look at you, it'll make me worse" she explained as she wiped away her tears looking away.

"Well, I don't care what Kakorot says, you'd be my mate and that's final, father's cant choose mates for their daughters, that's the way of life, and if you don't mate you'll die, so maybe he wouldn't care if we did or not, as long as you live, its okay" he stated coldly as he walked toward her still arms crossed and cold faced. "I guess you're right, thank you Broly, I feel better now" she replied as she gave him a smile and then lay down on her bed. He smiled at her, her back was facing him, so she couldn't see his smile. "You're welcome" he explained as he walked to the door and exited.

"Well, I should take a shower, then I should ask the Dr if I can go visit my friend Kagome" she explained as she got up and took a shower. She put on new clothes and walked out of her room. She opened up Broly's door, "I'll be coming back I'm just going to visit one of my friends" she explained as she saw him turn around and nod. "Hey Dr. I'm going to see my friend Kagome, can I go for a couple hours?" she asked the Dr as she entered his room. "Sure, call me when you are on your way home, okay?" he asked as he looked at her through his special scientific magnifying glasses. "Okay! I'll see you later Dr., and oh, send Broly a kiss for me will ya?" she asked as she winked and blew him a kiss. "ALRIGHTLY" he answered as he caught it and laughed. She laughed and left the building, she flew towards town to her friend's temple. She landed on the temple and she knocked on her door. A woman with black hair and brown eyes opened the door. "OH DINA, Hi, how are you?" she asked as she hugged her. "Fine, how's the imbecile doing?" she asked as she walked towards the well. "I was just going back to bring food, you want to come with me for an hour or so? I'll give you a jewel to send you back home?" she asked as she leaned against the well. "Alright, just for a few hours I guess" she explained as she jumped down the well with Kagome.

With the Dr and Broly…..a few hours later……

"Dina should have been back by now, its not like her to be late" explained the Dr. as he walked outside with Broly. "Come with me, I'll sense her path, see how she's doing" Broly explained as he lifted up the scientist and flew over to the temple. The Dr was placed down and he walked over to the door. He knocked and Kagome's mother answered the door. "Ah, hello, nice to see you Dr." she explained with a smile. "Ah, yes you too Miss, um, can I ask you a question, where is Dina?" he asked simply as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt and put them back on. "Oh, she went into the past down the well with Kagome, I am quite worried about her, she was supposed to be back hours ago, I guess something went wrong" she explained as she looked down worriedly at the Dr.

"What? Dina went down the well with Kagome?" he asked surprisingly as he ran over to the well. Kagome's mother walked over with Broly to the well. Suddenly, they saw a bright light, and Kagome came jumping out. "Mother, oh dear, Dr, oh Kami, mother, Dina has a little trouble right now but she'll be back" she explained as she sat between the inner side of the well and the outer side of the well. "What happened?" she asked as she looked worriedly at her daughter. "Oh, um," goes close to her ear, "Dina's voice was stolen by a witch and she's trying to revive it and also Sesshoumaru, you know, Inuyasha's brother, has captured her and wants her as a mate" she explained nodding at her mother. "Oh, you better get back dear" she answered as she waved to her daughter who jumped down the well again.

"What is it Miss?" asked the Dr as he looked at Broly who was staring up at the stars. "Dina's lost her voice and some lord wants her as his mate, so its going to take a while" she whispered as she leant down to his height. "OH, my, that's not going to work" he explained as he looked at the well with her. "We'll wait, Dina's strong, but that Lord is stronger, Kagome told me that Dina told her that Inuyasha, who is a half breed Demon, can probably beat her, because she didn't reach some level I think it was, but the thing is Sesshoumaru is a full demon and an alpha" explained Kagome's mother as he looked worriedly into the well. "Well, let me get the boy home, I'll tell him there" he explained as he walked toward Broly. "She'll be home soon; she just had to help her friend for awhile" he explained as he watched Broly nod with a saddened face and pick him up. They flew back to the building and the Dr. looked sadly at the floor, he knew he was going to get hurt for this. He entered Broly's room and watched him sit down in the throne and sigh looking up through the sun roof window in his room staring at the stars.

"Broly, Dina really isn't helping her friend, no she's not cheating, she was captured by a demon, who wants her as his mate, and a witch stole her voice, now she's trying to find her voice" he explained as he turned around walking out the door. "WHAT?" he screamed as he stood up breathing heavily through his teeth. He stomped out of his room and through the front door and fled to the temple. Where he saw Kagome come out of the well with Dina. "Oh wow, Dina, that was a lot of work, I can't believe he threatened to rape you" she explained as she walked towards her house. "Yeah, sob oh my gosh, he left finger prints on my skin, bruised, my body still hurts from the fight with him" she cried as she closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her hands and fell to her knees. "I'll kill him" explained Broly as he stepped in front of her and lifted her in his arms wedding style and rocked her a bit. "Oh, Broly, what are you doing here?" she asked as she sniffed and breathed.

"What did he do to you?" he asked as he looked down at her bruised body and sniffed her. "He beat me, and he grabbed me too hard on my hips" she explained as she looked up at him. She removed her shirt away from her hips; she winced in pain as she removed it. He growled and walked over to Kagome. "Bring me back with you" he growled as he walked toward the well. "Alright, hold on grab my hand or just touch me" she explained as she walked toward the well and held his hand and they jumped into the well. They jumped out of the well and met Kagome's friends there. "Back so soon?" asked her friend with a huge boomerang on her back. "Yeah, Sango, this guys going after Sesshoumaru for what he did to Dina" explained Kagome as she walked towards a man with silver hair. "Hello, Inuyasha" she said as she patted him and he nodded. "Alright, MOMMY, you're back, let's get Sesshoumaru and show him whose boss" explained a little fox boy as he jumped onto Kagome.

"Shippou, I know, we'll get him" she explained as she hugged son. "Oh, yeah, we'll get him, for sure" chanted Shippou as he walked towards the direction of Sesshoumaru's castle. "So you're back Dina, well, can I ask you one question?" asked the monk, Miroku, as he grabbed Dina's hand and kissed it. "What is that?" she asked as she smiled down at him. "Will you bear my child" he explained as he looked up with teary eyes and holding on her hand for dear life. She fell back anime style and sweat dropped. They heard a growl coming from Broly and Miroku backed off as soon as Broly came up and grabbed her. "He will pay dearly for what he had done to my mate" growled Broly as he walked with Shippou angrily. "What did you just say?" asked Dina as she looked up at him questionably. "I said he will pay dearly for what he did to you?" he asked in repetition. "No, I mean, did you just call me your mate?" she asked as she lifted an eyebrow. "No, I didn't, you're probably imagining things" he answered as he looked up and walked with her friends. "No, I think you called me mate" she laughed and stared at him sexily. He blushed and looked down at her and bowed his head in embarrassment. "IM RIGHT OH GOSH" she said aloud blushing and trying to hide herself from embarrassment. She grabbed his face and ran her lips lightly across his face slowly. He groaned and rubbed his head against hers.

"What's wrong Broly? Tell me, I'm here to listen" she asked as she looked in his eyes. For the first time in life, he looked sadly, "I don't want anything bad happen to you" he explained as he stared back in her eyes. "Why do you care so much about me?" she asked as she tilted her head a bit. He looked up and then sighed, "I don't know it's weird for me too" he explained as he caught up with the others. Dina smirked at him as he looked forward to watch where he was going. 'I think I'll give myself to him when we get back home, I know he cares for me and he needs it as well' she thought to herself as she chuckled lightly. They walked toward his castle and broke down the doors. Broly put Dina down lightly and sniffed around for him. He finally found the scent and ran down a hall with the men. Dina stayed back with the women while she talked with them. They heard screaming and angry remarks coming down the hall and they looked at each other.

The boys came back down the hall with smiles on their face and Broly smiled even wider knowing that he blasted him to pieces. He picked her up again and walked out of the castle still smirking. Once they got to the well, Dina waved goodbye as they grabbed Kagome's hand and jumped down into the well. Once they got back up, Dina waved to Kagome and Broly nodded and flew off. Dina stared at him the whole way as they flew back to the building. They landed in front of the front door and he put her down. He held her closely as they entered and walked to their rooms. Dina looked back at Broly who looked back at her. Dina grabbed his arm and pulled him into her room. "Wait here, I want to take a shower" she explained as she entered the bathroom and took off her clothes. She washed herself and exited the shower, quickly, so he didn't get pissed off for waiting so much. Dina got dressed in the bathroom and put on a silk nightgown with nothing under it and exited the bathroom then sat down on the bed


End file.
